Bound To Linger
by VonaEddy
Summary: Patsy Eugene's sister was murdered by a vampire, she is determined to find the killer even if it means she has to get closer to Aiden. A two thousand year old vampire with a dangerous hold over her.


Chapter One

Bound to Linger

What did the night hold? There were vampires, fairies, demons, angels, and people devoted to rid the world of all of them. Should I be surprised when I find out that there probably is the bogeyman too. Tonight's night air held possibilities to find someone that wasn't made of the stuff bad dreams were. The humidity of the day was still holding on, I loved nights where the heat would just not break. I walked out into it hoping secretly to find something new that wasn't cold and unforgiving. I slugged off my furry house coat dropping it on the back porch, the grass in my back yard had not been cut in some time the blades nearly came up to my knees, dampening my legs with it's dew. Leaning down in it, it felt like being engulfed, the stars looking closer then they had ever been, the crescent moon hanging off the tip of my roof and the ground underneath me felt solid. I laid down in it feeling the water soak through my night gown. He broke into the perfect moment maybe making it look even more impossibly beautiful. His eyes flared neon purple but I stayed in place, if he were to kill me right this moment I would not fight it.

"I don't understand you." His face expressed the same concern, his fangs extended slightly, apparently that was a big turn on for him. I broke away from the harmony of not having to hold myself up with my own two feet. My nightgown had become translucent from lying in the wet grass. I felt oddly comfortable allowing him to openly admire my body, understanding I looked pretty much how sirloin steak on plate looked to me. It was an empty gesture and I couldn't find offense in it. I led the way into the house he followed, picking up my robe in the process and handing it to me. I slipped into it tying a neat tight knot around my waist.

"What can I help you with?" No effort was made on my part to hide my annoyance with him being that now his blood had lost its edge and in other words his hold. I could feel my feelings more strongly and they were of the I hate you guts origin.

"Your services are needed, you will be paid han-" The last and only time my services were rendered my sister Lucy was killed by some stocky vampire no one has heard of or seen of since. It was a cold reminder she was really gone, I closed my eyes and breathed in heavily -- he had stopped talking but I kept my eyes shut until I was ready again to face the facts.

"Do vampires feel loss?" It was merely curiosity that pushed me to ask the question. I opened my eyes and waited for a response, Aiden had the same expression as when he found me earlier except his fangs were gone from sight.

"Not as you do." How then? I wanted ask but it was not why he came and I knew it would be stupid to prolong his visit. I fought to live hard the last time even if it meant I had to except his blood, I had to get to Lucy but it still was a wasted effort. Now the only way to meet Lucy again was to give in.

"I will go." He gave me a blank stare though I could tell he was frustrated. He couldn't understand my motive when I clearly had zero. He had prepared himself that he might have to pursued me or even take me against my will. "What exactly will I be doing?"

"It's more of a personal matter concerning an unresolved issue. Some one has killed one of my employees." Killing another vampire was a grave offense in their little very serious world and who ever was at fault would be trialed and appropriately charged. I nodded to show him I understood the seriousness of the matter. "Are you available tomorrow at first night hour?" He only asked out of courtesy but I knew he would not accept a human saying no to him. I nodded again. He stood up looking like a giant in my small kitchen and especially next to me. He began to close the proximity between us and I did nothing to prevent the motion, I kept steady contact tilting my head back to keep the hold. He bent down inhaling my breath as if he tasted it and then he kissed me. I didn't have time to contemplate the inappropriateness of it, because it felt too good to think about.

"This is how vampire deals with loss." It certainly had a way of distracting someone. I nodded weakly and within the time it took me to blink he had vanished.

Considering what had just happened I settled into a sound sleep not wasting time analyzing the mind set of vampires and why I felt so much in one kiss.

Morning welcomed me with the unwelcomed sound of my alarm clock going off, work was the last thing always on my mind but it reminded me that I had a life other than wallowing around and dealing with vampires. I stripped down out of my nightgown, which in this light had grass stains down the back. The night before had been an eventful one to my surprise, Aidan had kissed me. Something I still couldn't make sense of but decided it was more of sympathy kiss then a passionate lusty one because after all he did leave immediately afterwards not common behavior for a vamp or just Aiden.

"There" I said to myself shaking my head deciding that was enough time devoted to that topic.

Today was my third week back at work and people still walked through the office giving me looks with so much empathy it just looked layered on instead of genuine. Working for an advertising company whose one goal was trying to make the public have a better understanding and become more comfortable around Vampires which was ironic considering my current situation. I'd gotten the job because so few applied but I found out I had quite the knack for it, I never went to college and here I was landing a job paying thirty thousand a year. It was high above any of my expectations and thought it was a god send, it was just Lucy and I to fend for ourselves and she hadn't been so lucky in the job department working odd jobs here and there and constantly searching for something better.

I decided on my high wasted skirt with a knit v-neck sweater over top and pair of fuck me pumps, I thought of it as my power outfit feeling pretty darn powerful in it. I was determined that today no one would feel sad for me. I'd arrived a little late and found every one surrounding our press monitors, it was a recap of Maria Houlton's (first vampire actress) interview with Debbie Walters which by the general feel of the crowd it didn't go to well. I tuned in and apparently she had a bit of a diva break down and might have threatened Debbie Walters's life, total disaster. I didn't usually use my ability at work but I could see my boss was having a bit of a break down herself, I sat beside her and places my hand on her back immediately registering that she was feeling the effect of it.

"Morning." She said with a soft smile. Carmen was in her mid-thirties but due to a high stress level job and many years of smoking she looked about ten years older than that.

"Morning." I smiled back exaggerating what a good morning it was going to be with my smile.

"Are you seeing this?" She shook her head in disgust, Carmen secretly hated this job but her pay was outstanding and with three kids at home and a recent divorcee, quitting was out of the question. I nodded and tried to look upset but I found the whole dilemma a little entertaining. The freeze frames on Debbie Walters face were hilarious; I shook my head at my own feelings.

It was just another block in the road and something to keep us all busy, looks like it was going to be another long day, I settled into my cubicle already feeling a little trapped by the thin walls surrounding me, I threw a note over to my left. It was something me and my best co-worker friend Cindy did almost every day, this just happened to be about what we were going to have for lunch, we decided on the Thai food place three blocks down the street and took an extra long lunch.

It was already eight o'clock when I got back home which meant only an hour until first night hour, I was thankful for the long summer hours. I went upstairs and pulled out a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and decided a pair of flats would do the job. I wasn't really in for impressing the vampires with my fashion savvy wit or hoping that my outfit would make me look even more appealing for them to taste. I walked over to the mirror and took my hair out of it bun, It felt so good I couldn't resist giving it a little bit of a shake out. I looked back at myself to find a tall muscular man in the doorway with those purple hazy eyes. I was far to used to being sneaked up on because I didn't make a sound or move.

"You guys need to adjust to the concept of knocking." I realized I always referred to them in the masses never singling apart one from the other. Aiden didn't seem like any other vampire I had encountered, still he was undeniable capable of much crueler things then any human. He smiled as if flashing those pearly whites said enough. "Give me a second I just got to get my purse." Not really sure if I would need it or not.

"I'll be out in the car." He walked away this time at human speed for my benefit.

The drive over was mostly in silence except for the radio playing rather loudly but I didn't mind, I used to love when my dad would blare The Band and we'd sing along neither of our voices doing the song any justice.

"What are you thinking about?" I caught myself smiling and turned it off immediately.

"Nothing" Aiden was a creature with a little too much self importance thinking he had to know everything; I still wanted to show him I could defy him.

"Tell me." His voice took on a tone I'd never heard before. It scared me realizing how short his fuse really was.

"My dad." I said weakly and hating myself for it. Their was no inquiring after that, we just rode in silence until we arrived at a tall building that had the deceiving look like all its walls were made entirely out of glass. I couldn't see any insignia to give me a clue to as what he did for a living. I felt all of a sudden very improperly dressed for the occasion, I glanced over at Aiden he was wearing dark denim and a black shirt layered with a black leather jacket that brought attention to the broadness of his back. I ran my hands though may hair self consciously and looked down at myself.

"You look fine." He took a long look of me as if he was taking a drag off a cigarette.

I had already interviewed three of the possible suspects but was pretty sure all of them were innocent. A vampire named Derek was looking bored in the corner but his emotions read something entirely different. He didn't want to be there, but knowing Aiden he had insisted and that was enough. A female vampire walked into the room, if I was underdressed she was severely over dressed. Derek distinct emotion changed almost immediately to disgust, it was so strong it felt like it was running through my own veins.

"Kendell was dear to me" His hatred increased to an incredibly level and I was sure it had been him. " I know all of you are sour about being accused for such a offense but I won't be able to mourn until this is settled." By mourn she meant to pick another lover because apparently that was how vampires dealt with loss, by shacking up with another until you can't even remember their names.

I tugged onto Aiden's sleeve the gesture felt childish, he had been standing beside me the entire time. He took my hand to lead me in the other room but before I left the room I snuck one last look at Derek who still looked bored. I'd been weakened by the intensity of an emotion but never as weak as I felt now. It must have been because the feelings were coming off of such a strong being. I hadn't realized that Aiden was supporting most of my weight before I collapsed out in the hall outside of the room. I woke to a room lit by just a small lamp beside me; I was lying in a bed and it was someone's other than my own. I patted myself down making sure all my clothes were still in place and they were I let out a huff of air into the dim room. The room had no windows.

"Good you're awake." Aiden entered dressed down in only a pair of briefs.

"Uh-huh" I took him all in because I felt it was something you couldn't just discard; you really had to appreciate it you know. Reality came spinning back with me still in a bed in a room with no windows and an almost naked vampire. "It was Derek."

"We know, he tried to escape shortly after I left the room." Well good I guess.

"Oh," I looked away from him, his eyes had finally returned to their icy blues that they were when I first met him. What was all that about? "Then I can go."

" I would offer you a ride but it's almost daybreak you'll have to wait until first night hour." He said like it was no big deal.

"I have work, and a life… you know I have a life other then coming to your whim whenever you call me." Within a second he was in front of me, I felt a trickle of a tear spill down my cheek; he swept it away in one motion. I looked down at my hands they were shaking against my own will, traitors.

"You're very afraid of me." He said as if he couldn't put together why. He ran his hands through my hair luckily finding no snags. He flashed back up to my eyes and kissed me so softly at first it felt like he was blowing against my lips. He traced the opening of my mouth I granted him entrance, he settled into a nice rhythm. God he was a good kisser. I reached out to touch his chest their was no hair there which I agreed with very much, within a moment I was on top of him, he let out a moan I could feel the rumble of it coming out of his core, and then I was on the floor and feeling the pain of it.

"What did you just do to me?" Shit I forgot, I didn't have my guard up and he felt me. Not in the literal sense but when I feel something strongly enough it is imprinted onto whoever I am touching and in this case it was pure lust and hitting Aiden hard. I dried my eyes so it wouldn't upset him further, crying would only escalate situation.

"I'm sorry," I said unable to meet his enraged face. "I forgot." I looked down at arm it was definitely broken; he had just broken my arm. He began to walk toward me. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry it wasn't on purpose." I was mumbling in utter fear. He knelt down beside me and I twitched. "Will you kill me now?" My voice was little too hopeful and I looked up at him and met the same confused expression he almost always had when he looked at me. I was waiting for him to say anything that would give me some insight on what was about to happen next but all I could feel from his was his confusion. He bit down into his arm and pushed up to my mouth. I spat out he cursed aloud and stared down at me.

"Patsy drink" He pushed his arm up to my mouth again and this time I did not refuse him. When I knew I had enough I pulled away and turned from him. He tilted my face towards his and showed me he was capable of managing a sincere expression, if there was any back bone to it was anyone's guess. He leant in pressing his forehead against mine looking fulfilled and then licked the blood from my lips kissing me in the midst of it. With his blood in me I felt more compelled then ever to allow him.


End file.
